Knight in shining Amour
by coultharddd
Summary: Rochana and Elizabeth have a fight M rated for language used


**One shot based on a prompt received through twitter: **_'__Elizabeth and Rochana get in a fight and Henry has to help E deal with a black eye/Split lip'_

**Knight in shining Amour **

'Henry we need to talk' Rochana moaned as she walked through Henry's door to his collage room.

'Excuse me?' He asked, he was getting annoyed recently with Rochana's behaviour towards him.

Henry and Rochana has been dating for nearly 18 months now, however recently her attitude towards him had started to change and he was unsure why. She had been having mood swings, moaning at him a lot more and almost trying to force herself on Henry; which resulted in him being less interested in her and pulling back from their relationship.

'Henry do you even want to be in a relationship with me anymore?' she spat, folding her arms looking at him

'Not this again Rochana, I am meeting the boys, I'll speak to you later' he moaned storming off behind her

'No Henry were talking now, who the hell is Elizabeth Adams' she shouted after him, causing him to turn around and face her

'Who?'

'Elizabeth Adams?' She tapped her foot in frustrations

'I have no idea who that is?' He looked confused, he really hadn't heard of Elizabeth...yet.

'I'll show you' she grabbed his hand and like a child and stomped off towards the main Courtland's area of campus.

She looked around the crowd and spotted Elizabeth and her friends in the distance, sitting on the grass under a tree.

'Her, that blonde one with the grey jumper' she pointed. Henry immediately knew who she was talking about. He didn't know that was Elizabeth Adams until now. Henry just knew it was someone who clocked his eye on a few occasions. He noticed how her blonde hair fell effortlessly down her back, her grey jumper a little too big for her and her legs wrapped in dark blue jeans. He had seen her in the library a few times and often wanted to go over and speak to her, something about her intrigued him and he didn't know why.

'Rochana I don't even know the girl'

'Well I was told that you fancy her and she apparently thinks I am a bitch' She huffed

'Rochana grow up' Henry growled. Rochana didn't like hearing that and decided to take matter into her own hands, she took off down the steps and headed towards the grass where Elizabeth sat, Henry seen her head off and groaned as he followed her to stop whatever she was about to do. Henry was shocked and began running faster when he seen Rochana's fist collide with Elizabeth's face.

'ROCHANA' he screamed...

'WHAT THE FUCK' Elizabeth screamed as she stood to her feet, she looked at the girl in front of her who was shaking her hand that had just collided with Elizabeth's eye.

'You deserve that, you bitch' she hissed at Elizabeth

'Excuse me? Do I even know you!?' Elizabeth was pissed off, but she wasn't a fighter

'That's her Lizzie, that's the one Katie said is a bitch, looks like it's true considering you just attacked a girl 2 years younger than you for no reason' one of Elizabeth's friend spoke out just as Henry finally came close to them.

'Rochana what the hell are you playing at, I am so sorry are you ok?' He asked looking at the young blonde in front of her, her cheek was clearly marked and her lip split meaning Elizabeth's mouth was filling with blood.

'Fine who the hell are you two?' She snapped wiping blood away from her mouth with her sleeve

'You are the one my boyfriend fancies and you called me a bitch'

'I don't even know who you are, let alone your boyfriend, and as you heard it was Katie who called you a bitch. I'm sorry but are you not a little too old to be playing playground games' Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her and Henry silently laughed.

'I'm done' she continued and started to walk away

'See Henry that taught her, she won't get in our way now' Rochana attempted to snake her arms around Henry's waist and he pulled back

'No, I don't want to be associated with a bully, were over' he shook his head and took off after Elizabeth.

'Hey wait up' he called

'Eugh, can you leave me alone please, you and your girlfriend' Elizabeth assumed Henry and Rochana were an item

'She isn't my girlfriend, and you're injured'

'Leave me alone please' she just wanted to get back to her dorm and be alone

'Please' he placed his hands on her shoulders and stopped her

'That needs to be cleaned up, let me help, it's the least I can do' He offered and she reluctantly gave in.

'Fine' she rolled her eyes and let him walk by her side back to her room.

As they reached her dorm Elizabeth showed him to the kitchen and grabbed a flannel from the bathroom before returning and sitting in front of him on the bar stool.

'Ok Hold still' he dampened the flannel and lightly dapped it on her lip

'Ouchhh' she pulled back and winced in pain

'Hold still' he laughed a little and placed his hand on her knee to steady himself. Both of them felt electricity run through them.

Henry looked into her eyes, immediately absorbed by the colour and sparkle inside them. He quickly glanced away and returned to cleaning her mouth.

Elizabeth was looking up to the ceiling so didn't get a change to look at Henry, although from what she had already seen she understood why Rochana was stressed about someone potentially after her man, he was handsome. She couldn't help but relax at his soft touch.

'There, I think that's done. You'll likely have a swollen lip for a few days and a bruised eye, well cheek really, but you'll survive I think'

'Thanks, I'm Elizabeth Adams by the way' she smiled as she brought her head down to look at him

'Hi, I am Henry McCord and I am so sorry about Rochana' he sighed

'It's not your fault, its ok it gives me an excuse to eat a lot of ice cream' she laughed

'Well she was out of order'

'Please let's just forget it'

'Friends?' He bit his lip nervously, he definitely wanted to get to know her. He looked down at her lips and then back at her eyes. _God I want to kiss her and I don't even know her_

'Friends' she smiled, she didn't know why but she trusted Henry already, she knew he was genuine. She seen him bite his lip and couldn't help but find it sexy. She watched as his gaze glanced to her lips and then back to her eyes. They lingered within one another's gaze a little too long and their heads began to gravitate towards one another.

Henry placed his hand around the back of her neck and slowly pulled her in close. He gently pressed his lips on hers careful not to hurt her. She responded and softly kissed him back. A spark was instant, a connection engulfed them.

'Hmm, ow' Elizabeth pulled back and put her hand to her mouth

'Sorry'

'No don't be' she smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder

'I don't know what's happening' Henry laughed

'Me either, but getting punched might have been one of the best things that happened to me' she blushed and he smiled at her

'Please don't think I go around saving damsels in distress and kiss them'

'I'm not a damsel in distress McCord, but I would like you to kiss me' she admitted and Henry leant in again, this time a little more passion than the first. Elizabeth pushed past the pain and her hands roamed through his hair. Their tongues began to dance with one another for the first time. Neither of them wanting to stop for air.

'Well that Happened' Elizabeth giggled resting her head on Henry's forehead

'Yeah it did, hopefully it will happen a lot more, that lip of yours requires a lot of tender loving care'


End file.
